


Too Drunk To Even Walk

by storiesinthedark



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, 2019-2020 NHL Season, Accidental Plot, Anal Sex, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesinthedark/pseuds/storiesinthedark
Summary: What the fuck happened last night?The last time Nate had been in his bed was three years ago. They had just won silver together at the IIHF Championships in Germany and it hadn't ended quite as Mitch had planned.He reaches over to the nightstand where he always keeps his phone, intending on checking the time, when he notices the body lying next to him. Mitch freezes. No really. WHAT the FUCK happened last night?
Relationships: Nathan MacKinnon/Mitch Marner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Too Drunk To Even Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NolanPatrickWannabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanPatrickWannabe/gifts).



_ What the fuck happened last night?  _

Mitch’s head pounds as the sun streams through the curtains of the hotel room. He looks around. He is in his room, right? Yep. This is definitely his hotel room. His suitcase and its contents are all over the place as usual. He really should learn to be more organized when they’re on roadies, it would make packing up so much easier. 

He reaches over to the nightstand where he always keeps his phone, intending on checking the time, when he notices the body lying next to him. Mitch freezes.  _ No really. WHAT the FUCK happened last night?  _ He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to figure out how much of a PR nightmare scenario he’s gotten himself into. He thinks about trying to turn the sleeping person over to get a better look at them, when they roll over on their own. There, wrapped up in the bedsheets and looking incredibly warm and comfortable and like someone Mitch wants to curl up beside, is a very naked, but very recognizable Nathan MacKinnon.  _ Oh no. Not again. Goddamn it _ . 

Mitch stares at him, hand hovering over his cell phone on the nightstand and body hovering over Nate, still unable to force himself to move.

The last time Nate had been in his bed was three years ago. They had just won silver together at the IIHF Championships in Germany. It wasn’t gold, but, at that moment, with enough alcohol and adrenaline and flirting during the awards banquet, it definitely could have been. 

Nate followed him back to his room, the culmination of every passing flirtatious moment Mitch had made over the last month. He pressed Mitch up against the door the moment it was shut, kissing him so thoroughly he was gasping when they pulled apart. He held on to Nate tightly as he moved them further into the room somehow both of them losing their suit jackets in the process.  _ Finally. _

He pressed Mitch back onto the bed and Mitch felt his eyes trace over every piece of him. God he needed Nate’s attention on him, needed his laser focus scanning and analyzing every inch of him. 

“God. You played so great,” Nate said. “I really do wish I could take you back to Denver with me.” 

Mitch smiled. “Sorry, I’m all Toronto’s. 

Nate groaned and kissed him again. He pulled Mitch’s hands over his head and pressed them together. Mitch moaned at the feeling of Nate, clearly already hard and wanting, grinding against him through all of the layers of fabric, lighting up every nerve. 

“But…” Mitch whispered when they pulled apart. 

“But, what?” 

“But, I could be yours tonight.” 

Nate smirked. “What a fucking line.” Then, he leaned down again, smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. “Yeah. Mine.” 

He unbuttoned every single button on Mitch’s shirt with care and ease and then pulled him to sit up as he pushed the shirt down his arms and dropped it to the floor. He laid Mitch back on the bed and placed another quick kiss to his lips and then began working his way down his body, first pressing kisses to the side of his throat, and then his collarbone. 

“God yes,” Mitch moaned, trying to lean into the sensation of Nate’s lips on his skin. 

“Oh you like that? How about this?” Nate nipped at his neck and a shiver ran through Mitch’s body at the sharp contrast to the kisses. Mitch’s breath hitched and caught in his throat. This was everything he had imagined. 

“I see. Well then.” Nate ran his hands down Mitch’s sides and paused when he encountered the waistband of Mitch’s suit pants, taking a deep breath. He palmed his cock through his pants, the feeling of the fabric adding enough friction to break Mitch from his heady state and make him impatient.

“Either put your hands on me now, or--” 

“Or what?” Nate said, licking his lips. He slid his hand up to the waistband of Mitch’s pants, popped the button open, and pulled the zipper in one smooth movement. A devilish look in his eye, he reached beneath Mitch’s boxers and wrapped his fingers around his dick. 

Mitch moaned at the warmth of his hand, the roughness of his fingers -- _ oh that’s the stuff, god yes _ \-- as Nate rolled his hand around the head of Mitch’s already leaking cock. He spread the pre-come down the length, and began running his hand up and down tantalizingly slowly for the first few strokes and Mitch felt like he was going to shatter, aching for more. 

“More, please,” Mitch whispered. “Please.” 

Nate squeezed his hand on the next upstroke and started to move his hand more rapidly.

“Yes, God, yes. That,” Mitch moaned, breathless. He threw a hand to his face to try and quiet some of the sensations that lit up every nerve in his body.

“Good, let me hear you,” Nate whispered, his hand picking up a steady pace. “Tell me what you want.” 

Mitch’s breath hitched as Nate’s hand slid and twisted across the head of his cock. “You. I want you.” 

Nate chuckled. “I got that. But what exactly do you want?” 

“You’re so mean. Just...anything. Fuck me.” His voice edged on needy, but he couldn’t help himself. He did need more and he needed it soon. “Please.”

“Ok,” Nate said. “Condoms?” 

“My bag,” Mitch whined, gesturing vaguely to the empty suitcase lying on the hotel chair across the room. Nate’s hand stopped as he released Mitch’s cock and Mitch let out a high and unhappy whine, hips bucking up wildly into nothing.

“I’ll be right back,” Nate chuckled fondly. He pushed himself off the bed to root through Mitch’s half-empty suitcase until he found a small bottle of lube and a half-empty box of condoms tucked underneath a pair of fleece socks. 

“Hurry,” Mitch whined, his hand snaking down and wrapping around his own cock. He pulled rough and quickly, letting out a loud moan. “I don’t know how long I can wait.” 

Nate shook his head, crossing back to the bed, placing the lube and box next to Mitch. “God, you’re so impatient.” He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, letting his dick spring free. It bounced heavy and hard against his stomach, already starting to leak. He unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it from his shoulders, letting it drop unceremoniously on the floor. 

Mitch stroked himself again as he watched, tightening his grip on his own cock and licking his lips at the sight of Nate.  _ God, he needed that in him yesterday.  _ “Hurry!”

Nate looked him up and down, eyes blown wide, and pulled one condom free from the roll. He gave himself a few good tugs before tearing open the foil package and rolling the condom down his length and slicking it with the lube. Then, he climbed back onto the bed, straddling Mitch’s waist. 

“So impatient,” he repeated, grabbing hold of Mitch’s wrist and gently peeling away his fingers one at a time from where they wrapped themselves around his cock. He brought Mitch’s hand to his mouth and kissed his fingers gently and Mitch’s eyes fluttered closed. He laced their fingers together and pressed their hands above Mitch’s head into the mattress. He hovered above Mitch for a moment, his face soft and tender. 

“What?” Mitch asked, breath ragged. 

“You’re just amazing is all,” Nate replied. “Just taking it all in.” 

Mitch smiled. “Thanks, I guess. You could show your appreciation a little more by putting your dick in me. Please.” He hitches his hips up, bucking them, trying to get Nate to move. God, he needed him to move faster.

Nate rolled his eyes and laughed, releasing Mitch’s hands from his own grip. “Right. Impatient.” 

He retrieved the bottle of lube from where it had settled next to Mitch and poured some onto his fingers, slicking them extremely well. Then, he slid down between Mitch’s legs, pulling one of them over his shoulder and carefully traced his finger around his rim before pressing a finger into Mitch. 

“Oh god,” Nate breathed, as his finger easily slid in and out of Mitch’s body.

“Yes,” Mitch sighed. God, it was exactly what he wanted. No what he needed. He could feel the tension in him from weeks of flirting with no satisfying resolution slowly starting to unwind as Nate worked his finger in and out. The stretch of Nate’s fingers in him a delightful dull ache. But he needed more and he needed it now. Fuck. Fuck. “Yes. Now another. I’m not going to break , I have done this before.” 

Nate licked his lips and nodded. “Ok, if you’re sure.” 

“Yes,” Mitch replied. “Yes. Please. I need to--” 

Nate pressed a second finger in, pulling a moan from Mitch and cutting off his train of thought. The feeling of another finger stretching him sending a burn through his body that Mitch wanted to consume him. He gripped the sheets, the cool feeling of the sheets combining with the burn of the stretch into the perfect on-edge feeling. 

He took a shaky breath and looked up at Nate, who stared back almost mesmerized by Mitch underneath him. Nate swallowed and Mitch’s eyes traced the movement of his Adam’s apple, imaging what it would feel like to press his lips to it.

“Come on,” Mitch gasped. “Come on.” Nate nodded, and added more lube to his fingers before sliding a third in along the others. 

Mitch’s leg shook and a feeling of too much threatened to overtake him. He gasped, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, letting the knot of tension growing in his belly in the most desirable way.

Nate’s fingers stilled, full and thick inside him. “You ok?” 

“Yes, God yes,” Mitch gasped. “It’s...it’s too much, but not enough Nate. I,I,I--” 

“What?” Nate asked, eyes searching every inch of Mitch’s face. “What do you want?” 

“I need you in me now. Please.” 

“Ok,” Nate whispered. He pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets and releasing Mitch’s leg back down to the bed. Then, he lined himself up and pressed in, the root of his cock flush against Mitch’s ass in one smooth movement. 

Nate blanketed him, the weight of his body a welcome addition to the feeling of being full. He rocked back and forth with small little pulses of his hip. Building a tension in Mitch that drove him crazy, but wasn’t yet enough and Mitch’s hands found their way to Nate’s short and sweaty strands of hair. He pulled lightly and Nate gasped out a laugh against the side of his neck.

“Even when you get what you want, you still want more,” Nate breathed. He nipped at the muscle on Mitch’s shoulder. 

“Don’t know why you expected anything else.” He moaned. “Now move! I’m so close.” 

Nate nodded and carefully pulled back before shoving himself back in, beginning to create a rhythm between them. Mitch relished the feeling of being pressed into the mattress, hands still gripping for purchase in Nate’s hair.

“Yeah, keep doing that,” Nate gasped, working his hips harder with each thrust into Mitch’s body. “Yeah. Feels so good.” 

Mitch pulled his hair again, harder this time and then pulled him into a kiss, locking their lips together for a long moment, trying to steal Nate’s breath. He wanted everything he could take from Nate. Everything he was willing to give. 

“You,” Mitch breathed. He wrapped his legs around Nate’s waist and pushed his hips down to meet Nate’s thrust, pulling little grunts from Nate. His train of thought lost in the new movement and change in feeling. 

Nate pulled one of Mitch’s hands from his hair, moving it down between them to wrap around Mitch’s overly hard cock, one overlapping the other. He stroked their hands briskly, and Mitch couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. He squeezed them shut, letting the dull aches and pleasure and want overtake him. 

In a matter of moments, Mitch found himself careening over the edge, spurting long ribbons of come all across his belly. His body convulsing violently around Nate as Nate thrust in harder, losing the steady rhythm they had created. Nate followed only moments later, stilling inside of Mitch and shaking apart. 

They cleaned up and laid, legs tangled together, breathing harsh, with the stench of sex hanging over them. Mitch nuzzled into Nate’s neck and pressed a soft kiss into the sweat-slicked skin. 

“That was amazing,” Nate said softly. He ran his hand through Mitch’s hair, leaning down gently to place a small kiss to the top of his head. 

Mitch hummed and snuggled further into Nate, letting the warmth of the two of them wrapped around each other lure him to sleep.

But, it wasn’t supposed to be anything. They hadn’t talked about it being anything more than it was. It was just sex. At least that’s what he told himself when Mitch woke up alone the next morning. Nate was gone without saying anything to him. He hadn’t even left a note. Nothing stung more. He was grateful that they wouldn’t have to see each other more than twice a year.

This, however, is one of the two times a year. 

Nate mumbles into the pillow and rolls over toward Mitch, his head landing on his thigh. Mitch tenses as he starts to snuggle closer, but then Nate rolls onto his back and lets out a deep and loud yawn. Much to Mitch’s utter chagrin, Nate opens his eyes. 

“Mitch,” Nate says, smiling up at him, his voice warm and sleep-filled. He blinks once, twice and then lets out another yawn. 

“Hi Nate,” Mitch responds. He hopes his voice comes out steadier than he feels it is. His heart feels like it’s going to beat through his ribcage and fall out onto the bed in between them.  _ Seriously. How did he let himself sleep with Nathan MacKinnon again? _ He feels like he’s going to be sick.

“How much did we drink last night?” Nate runs his hand up Mitch’s thigh, and Mitch feels something light up through him.  _ No, no, no. This is not happening right now. Focus Mitch, focus! He’s just cuddly and flirty, it doesn’t mean anything. _

“I...I...I don’t know,” Mitch mutters through clenched teeth. 

Nate makes a noise somewhere in between a groan and a laugh. “Aren’t we a pair then?” 

Mitch looks down at Nate for a moment and presses his lips together and once Nate’s finished laughing, he looks up at Mitch and smiles. “What?” 

He hesitates. “Nate...what...what happened last night? How did you get here?” And there it is. He can see the moment that the smile drops from Nate’s face. 

Nate presses his lips together and runs his hand through his hair. Fuck. “You don’t remember?” 

Mitch takes a deep breath and shakes his head. “I’m sorry. I don’t.” 

“I see,” Nate says. He runs his tongue over his lips and looks around the room. He pushes the sheets on the bed and quickly grabs a pair of boxers from the floor and pulls them on. “I’ll get going.” 

Mitch watches Nate and his heart clenches. But, somehow this is worse. Seeing Nate grab his things and not saying anything to Mitch burns in a way it hadn’t when he left while Mitch was sleeping. He closes his eyes and presses his lips together. “Wait!” He opens his eyes to find Nate fully dressed, hand on the hotel room door. “Please, don’t go. You can’t...I--” 

Nate’s hand falls away from the door and he stares over at Mitch and Mitch can swear that Nate can see into his soul. His laser focus solely on Mitch, lighting up every nerve in Mitch’s body just as it had years ago, just as Mitch always wants it to. A shiver runs through him. “Please. Come back to bed?” 

But Nate doesn’t move. He stares down at the floor and Mitch swears that he can’t let this time end like the last. He can’t. He needs to actually talk to Nate. Sort things out. _ You couldn’t just let it go, could you Mitch? Of course not. _

Mitch takes a deep breath and scrambles off of the bed to stand right in front of Nate. “Just...tell me how we ended up here.” 

Nate runs his tongue over his lips. “You, ummm...you called me. From the bar with the boys. So I came. We had some drinks...quite a lot of drinks. And umm...you were extremely cuddly. You wouldn't leave me alone for more than a few seconds. So, I offered to take you back to your hotel room.” 

_ Right. Oh, yes. It’s starting to come back to him now. Fuck. Right. Yes. Okay. _ “And I pressed you against the wall,” Mitch says. He looks up at Nate and takes a step forward into his space. Nate doesn’t move, just takes a deep, solid breath. 

“Yes,” he says. 

“And I said, “Nate, you should have taken me with you to Colorado when you had the chance.”” Mitch runs his tongue over his lips.  _ Yeah. He definitely remembers now. Oh fuck yeah, he remembers. _ He can’t tell if he’s embarrassed or proud of himself just yet. He hopes it’s the latter.

“Yeah,” Nate breathes. 

“And you said--” 

“Well, you’re in Colorado now.” 

“Yeah.” Mitch smirks and looks up at Nate from his eyelashes. He takes another step forward, pinning Nate against the hotel room door. 

“Why did you leave in Germany?” 

Nate fidgets and looks down toward the ground. “I...I had a bit of a freakout and I went to talk with Gabe about it. You had checked out by the time I sorted myself. It’s not my best moment.” 

Mitch can feel it as his whole body relaxes. “I--” He doesn’t finish his thought. Instead, he presses their lips together. 

The kiss is messy and desperate, a culmination of everything Mitch wishes he’d said to Nate back in Germany and every year since then. When they finally pull apart, both of them breathing as if they just tried to suck the life from the other, Mitch searches Nate’s face. Looking, hoping to see something that will give him a clue to what the next move is, but there’s nothing. 

“What are we doing?” Mitch asks. 

“What do you want to be doing?” Nate closes his eyes. “I know I fucked up. I shouldn’t have left. I should’ve brought you with me to Colorado all those years ago. I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind since. That’s...that’s why I came when you called.” 

Mitch nods. “You know I want to call you every time we play out here.” 

“Why didn’t you?” 

“I---I couldn’t bring myself to face that kind of rejection again. I have a million half-written texts to you every time we’re out here or you’re in Toronto. Maybe--” 

“Maybe what?” 

“Maybe we could actually give this a shot. Whatever this is.” 

“And what is this?” 

Mitch licks his lips and looks down, kicking his feet to the floor. “I mean...in case it wasn’t extremely obvious to you, I do kind of have a thing for you. This...I don’t know...it could be dating to start?” 

Nate chuckles. “Yeah. That sounds like a good place to start.” 

“Really?” Mitch looks up at Nate and he can feel the stupid grin spreading across his face. He just hopes he doesn’t look too desperate.  _ God, he’s hopelessly pathetic when it comes to Nate.  _

“Yeah, really.” Nate reaches out and runs a hand down Mitch cheek and Mitch leans into the touch. This is exactly what he wants. Exactly. “So. You’ve still got a few hours--or you know like all day--left here in Denver. Do you want to do something? Lunch or--”

“Sure. I can think of a few things to keep us occupied before I have to catch the plane.” Mitch pulls on the collar of Nate’s t-shirt and leads him back to the bed, pushing him down onto it the moment they’re close enough.

“Still impatient..” Nate smiles and he lets Mitch climb on top of him, pressing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hockey Network Fic Exchange August 2020.  
> For @barrettshayton on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Quick thanks to my amazing beta, [clovercrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovercrown), who really help to polish this fic.


End file.
